Three chances, Three left
by fanficfanatic376
Summary: He had to make that deal to save her, and now it's Link's first chance to save the girl he'd started to think of as more than a friend. But what happens in this life when she runs into a certain wind mage before Link finds her himself? VaatixOCxLink
1. Proluge

**Three chances, three left**

_Proluge_

*Link P.O.V*

"No! Don't do this to her! She never did anything to deserve this! You can't treat her like she's one of _them._"

"She's killed so many Link, hundreds, thousands, millons, who knows. We have to seal her away to keep her from doing these things again in the next life."

"It wasn't her choice! Dread forced her too! And she was only defending herself! I can keep her from doing that in any other life! Just let her live again in the cycle of reincarnation!"

"Yes, it was because Dreadison used force to have her commit those crimes... I shall tell you this Link. In three lives, you shall see her. In each of those lives, you have one chance to prevent her from doing wrong, as well as suceeding in your wish of the two of you being in love with each other. But once these chances are used up, and you have failed, she shall be sealed, never to come back."

I looked at Corona's frozen form, a look of peace trapped on her face, stuck in a battle stance. We'd been fighting a servant of her mother's, and she'd encased her in ice. Even then, I could still see the beauty in her. A heart shaped face, sea green eyes like gems, silky raven colored hair stopping at her hips, mature womanly curves, pale skin looking even paler in the ice. Just looking at her made me remember her last words before this happened.

_"I'm glad you were my friend Link. Maybe, we'll meet again someday."_

Of course, after that, this Goddess who refused to tell me her name showed up and said she was sealing Corona away. And here I was now, making a deal with her to save the girl whom I wished thought of me as more than a friend.

Should I take this deal? What if I couldn't succeed in any of the lives, and then she'd be gone forever. No, that wouldn't happen. I wouldn't fail, I'd just win the first chance and then she'd be able to live a peaceful life with me.

Hold on...There was something she wasn't telling me.

"What's the catch?"

She just chuckled, and then said "She'll be born as her mother's daughter each time, going through the same pains and hardships. And you'll also have to keep her from falling for...Certain people. If she does or kills a large amount of innocent lives, then that chance is used up. Now, do you wish to seal this deal?"

I gulped, mulling the whole thing over again, then nodded.

"Yes. Now, can you free her?"

"I believe Corona is already gone, waiting to be born again. Though the life after this you won't run into her. Now, grieve little hero, for her life has ended in this part of the cycle."

With that she vanished, and I stared in horror at Corona. She was... Already dead?! I couldn't tell her of what was going to happen?! I couldn't warn her?! She was going to be tortured during her childhood again and again?!

_That was no goddess, that was an angel of death, sent to torture me...Corona, please, I've given us a ray of hope for you, don't do anything to mess it up. Try to stand up to Dread for once._

_**Three chances to use**_

_**One may be lost**_

_**Two may be lost**_

_**All of them may be lost**_

_**But one may be the one to save the sun's ring**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Three chances, three left**

_Chapter I_

*Corona P.O.V*

"Damn it Corona! Get your act together! You're not gonna get captured by that wind mage! You're too worthless to be noticed by anyone like him! So stop crying and get up before I punch you and end up knocking you out cold!"

"WAH! I'M SORRY DREAD! I'M SORRY!"

"Stop apologizing! I can't believe you're even still alive. With the amount of crying you do somebody should've put both of us out of our misery by killing you. At least until you were reborn I'd have some peace and quiet."

I sniffled a bit, and got up, wiping away stary tears, silent sobs racking my body. I didn't want to get hit by Dread again. I'd already suffered a beating from him the night before, I didn't need another one so soon after waking up from a terrifying nightmare.

"Finally! Now let's go! I dont' wanna hear that stupid stomach of your's growling. If I do, we're going back to sleep deprivation. So get a damn move on!"

I flinched, and started walking out of the cave I'd used to sleep in the night before, the chain coming out of my bracelet and connecting to Dread's gloved right hand jangling.

Yes, I said chain.

Dread and I had been chained to each other in every single one of my lives, ever since I was born in each one. So I'd always hear his voice insulting me, and I'd always feel his blows when ever he lost it with me. The results of one of his beatings from last night left me with my dress skirt being torn at my knees, showing off the chain mail I had on underneath and all of the black boots I wore. A bruise could be seen on my arm, and quite a few cuts were on my face. Whomever had called me beautiful in any of my past lives wouldn't be able to do so now with the sight I was. Then again, I'd be too terrified of them and then run away before they would even have the chance to speak to me.

"Helloooo?! Earth to retard over there! Quit spacing out when I'm talking to you!"

"Ahh! Sorry sorry sorry!"

"As I was trying to say, there's a camp fire over there, and I think I see someone over there. We're gonna scare them into giving us what food they had."

"B-but...That means..."

"We're doing it no matter what stupid little fear you have! So go over there right now, or you're losing the top part of the dress and I'll parade you around a bunch of drunks!"

"A-alright! I-I will! Just please don't do it! You know I don't like it when you say you're gonna do that kind of stuff to me!"

"Tough noggies for you then! Now get your ass moving!"

I whimpered, and walked towards the campfire, once again the urge to scream out for help showing up in me like it had for a while. It was one person in particular though, not some random stranger, but I could never remember his name. I could remember what he looked like the last time I saw him though. Rough rouge looking face, brown blonde hair, sky blue eyes, a green tunic, a strange hat, boots, basically the look of an adventurer who'd been at it for a while. I knew the guy somehow, but I could never hear his name in any memories I had of him.

Finally, Dread and I could both see the camp fire, and I about screamed when I saw who it was.

"D-dread, can we hunt please?" I whispered, hoping not to be heard by _him_.

"No, you'll just freak out and start crying again like you always do. So we're scaring this guy. And if you freak out during this then you're going hungry."

"Please Dread, I'm begging you." I was ready to cry out of pure terror, and I felt tears trying to stream down my cheeks again.

"WE'RE DOING THIS LIKE I SAID!" With that, he punched me in the back of the head, causing me to cry out in pain and to fall over into the clearing, and into _his_ line of sight. Forgetting about _him_ for a minute, I curled up into a ball and put my hands on my head again, just incase Dread was going to turn this into another beating. I felt him kick me, and more blows were sent towards me. Then there was a sudden gust of wind, and I felt a tug on my left hand. I heard Dread let out a grunt of pain, and then I opened my eyes, feeling tears fall free.

"Don't cry miss, I won't let him hurt you."

I looked up and saw a violet tinted hand reaching out, and I whimpered again and flinched.

"Are you okay? Did he harm you even more than I thought?"

"P-please don't hurt me..." I felt the tears falling even faster on my cheeks, and the sobs started up.

"I won't hurt you. It's obvious that who ever you're chained to has done that enough."

How could he be so nice when I've only heard horrible things about him. How?! How?!

"P-please stay back!"

"Why are you so frightened of me?"

"Hey, it's my job to scare her! Not your's! W-wait a minute...Corona! Why didn't you tell me sooner!"

"I-I tried! You wouldn't listen to me no matter what I did! Please don't hit me again! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Corona...Ah, the spirit swordswoman."

How he knew my name, I didn't want to find out. I only wanted to run and hide and just stay there and either die or wait for him to leave.

The man was the wind mage that'd been doing all sorts of horrible things in Hyrule.

And now here he was protecting me from Dread almost like he did it everyday.

_**They've found each other**_

_**He might save her before you do**_

_**Hurry Link**_

_**Before you lose this one**_

_**And she dies early once again**_


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I feel like I messed up somewhere...Can you guys please let me know where? Cause I can't tell if I did or not myself.**

**Three Chances, Three left**

_Chapter 2_

*Vaati P.O.V.*

"P-please stay away! I-I'll leave you be! Y-y-you won't see me again after this!"

"Miss, calm down, I have no intent to harm you. There's no need to be so scarred of me."

From the stories I'd heard, I never thought the actual spirit swordswoman was so...Timid to put it lightly. And I had no idea that the spirit she was connected to was so cruel towards her. Now here she was, trembling, on the ground, trying to get me to leave her alone out of pure terror. I'd just gotten the spirit to leave her be for now, and yet she was so frightened. I had to resist the urge to just pick her up and hold her until she calmed down.

She looked at me with terrified, tear filled green eyes, wincing each time a tear drop came in contact with a cut on her face or fell onto a scrape on her arm.

"At least let me patch you up, you're obviously hurt, and those wounds could get infected."

"I-I can t-take care of t-them myself..."

"Will you quit whining and crying Corona! Sorry there lilac boy, but we don't need your help! Helping her will just make the weakling depend on others even more! Ugh, why couldn't I be chained to someone else?!"

Ah, the spirit was up, and now he was insulting the poor girl, Corona I believe her name was, again. Did he do this every chance he got? I didn't think she deserved it. He was probably why she was so frightened.

"Sorry Spirit, but I already see signs of an infection getting ready to start on her cheek. If she doesn't get medical attention soon, it _will_ get infected, and she _will_ get sick and possibly die."

"The names Dreadison, not Spirit! And I'm called Dread!"

"I can see why...With the amount of that emotion you bring to this poor girl."

If I could have seen the spirit's face, he would've had a look of pure shock for a moment.

"Fine, heal the weakling. But this is the only time anything like this is going to happen Corona!"

"Y-y-y-yes." She was trembling, but not as much as before. That most likely ment that I could get close to her and heal her. Maybe she was less frightened now that I'd gotten Dreadison to let her be healed, and that she was grateful for doing that.

*Corona P.O.V.*

"Now, where did you get so many of these scrathces and bruises?"

"D-dread."

"Tell him why don't you, you little-"

"I swear Dreadison, if you don't stop insulting her right now, I'm going to turn you to stone."

"Pfft. That'd be a blessing to me. I wouldn't have to stare at her ugly face all the time or hear her damn voice."

" 'Ugly' you say? I do believe Lady Corona here is far from that."

"Ugh...Just heal her so we can leave!"

Well, this man was earning my trust by the second with the way he was going at it with Dread. Most would be too terrified to stand up for me towards him, and The Wind Mage was doing it like it was a breeze. Er... No pun intended.

"This may sting a little, but it's the quickest way."

I nodded, and then his hands were enveloped by a warm light, then the light surrounded me, blinding me momentarily. It did sting, but it vanished along with the light quickly.

"There. Any scrapes, claw marks, bruises, scratches, or broken bones are no longer there."

"T-t-thank you."

"You're welcome. Oh, I never introduced myself. My name is Vaati, and your's is?"

"You already heard it lilac boy!"

"It's proper to ask a lady what her name is even if you've heard it before."

"I-I'm Corona."

"Hmm, 'the sun's ring', very fitting. Now, can you tell me why you're out here by yourself with...Dreadison."

"I'm j-just wandering...No, looking for someone..."

"Who might that be?"

"I can't remember his name...But he wears a green tunic, an odd hat, brown blonde hair, looks sorta rouge like in the face, and like an adventurer."

I saw Vaati stiffen, and I flinched involuntarily. To me, if somebody stiffened, they were angry, and those who were angry with me... It normally never ended well.

"I haven't seen him, but if the two of us meet again, I'll let you know if I have. How does that sound?"

"T-thank you."

"You're quite welcome."

He took my hand in his and placed a gentle kiss on it. My heartbeat went out of control at the contact, and my face began to feel very warm.

"Okay you two, you've had your fun! Now let's go! I don't wanna spend even more time here seeing him flirt with you!"

"Sorry sorry sorry sorry!" I put my hands up over my head, out of instinct to protect myself from any blows he'd send my way.

"S-sorry Vaati, I-I-I really have to go."

"It's alright, in fact, I know we'll see each other again. Stay safe, where ever you go."

I nodded, and let myself be pulled along by Dread thanks to the chain, waving good-bye to Vaati.

_'He wasn't as horrible as everyone else made him out to be. I just hope that if we do meet again, he won't find me like that again...'_

*Vaati P.O.V*

I sighed as I watched Corona leave with Dreadison, wishing that I could've found out how she knew about Link since she was obviously very nervous around others, as well as why she was looking for him.

Pushing those thoughts aside, I decided to focus on Corona alone. She was affected by the harsh treatment of Dreadison, whose heart was filled with darkness. He was the exact definetion of what some called a bully. But there was something about Corona that she was trying to hide, trying not to let be seen. If it was her terror she didn't do a very good job of hiding it. The slightest movement would cause her to flinch or curl up defensively.

But I could tell, underneath that fear and anxiety, was a powerful woman who just wanted to overcome her fears, but wasn't able to. I wanted, no, needed to meet her again. Not only would she have been useful in getting rid of Link, but a grand compainion once I got her out of her shell.

_ 'Little sun ring, don't fret, I'll make sure we meet again, whether you want us to or not. I'll even get rid of Dreadison for you. You won't compare to the other maidens, for no one outshines the sun.'_

_**Make haste Link**_

_**One of your selves must find her**_

_**For she's next on Vaati's list the next time he sees her**_

_**So hurry, or else**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Three chances, three left**

_Chapter three_

* Link P.O.V.*

"Can't we just stop...*yawn* for a few minutes...I'm tired..."

"Blue, you're ALWAYS tired!"

"Tsk tsk tsk. Can't you two calm down? Fighting's just pointless"

"Shut it Vio!"

"All of you shut it!"

Well that got my three other selves' attention.

I sighed and rubbed my forehead, feeling _another_ headache coming on thanks to those three. Blue as usual wanted to stop to take a nap, Red was snapping at him and Vio, and Vio... Was at least trying to get them to stop, but he wasn't helping much.

"Look, I have a feeling that if you three don't shut up right now, we're gonna miss whomever we're looking for, or scare them right off and never find them. So if I hear one more word, I'm claiming the tent tonight and all three of you are on watch!"

"Sorry Link..."

Using the four sword wasn't such a good idea after all since now I'm babysitting my other selves... And they all had the same memories, so they knew who was I keeping an eye out for. The dream I had the night before showed me that I'd find her in this lifetime, I just wanted to know where.

"Look Link, we don't even know where Corona is in this life, so the chances of finding her are pretty slim."

"I'm keeping an eye out for her anyways. For the love of the Goddesses, if she just pops up right now- Who's that over there? And why do I hear sobbing?"  
"Stupid little...Drop dead..."

"I'd recognize that voice and insults anywhere..."

I ran over to the rocks further up the road; Red, Blue, and Vio following close behind. As I got closer, the sobbing got louder, and cries of pain were mixed in. I ran faster, and kicked Dread right where no man should be kicked unless he truly deserved it.

"Holy! Second time this damn week someone's hurt me!"

"Yeah yeah, and you better remember me Dread."

"Oh you're kidding me..."

I looked over at Corona, who was huddled on the ground crying her eyes out. She looked exactly the same as the last time I saw her, except this time her dress was white, the sleeves weren't torn, and I could see chainmail thanks to her ripped up skirt. I looked at her left hand, and sure enough, that horror she called a braclet was still there, but it seemed much more darker since I last saw it.

It looked like it was made out of small blood splatter bones with golden eyes linking them together. Coming out of the gem was the chain that kept Corona and Dreadison connected, which I knew for a fact would turn into an eye whenever Dread would 'fade', a.k.a. disappear into the braclet.

Focusing away from that...thing, I looked over at Dread to see how he'd changed. Surprisingly, he'd stayed the same. Still the same cloak concealing his body(he sounded like a he, but for all I know he could really be a woman) and the shadow over his face, and his hands were covered by gloves. Why he always looked like that I didn't wanna know, and he never let anyone see his face. And I do mean _never_.

"Link, is this Corona?"

"Of course it is! Vio, we all have the same memories, even you should know what she and god damn Dread look like!"

"It's her...And I'm still tired..."

"NOBODY CARES!"

"Stop it, you're scaring her even more."

I reached out towards Corona and held her close, rocking her back and forth until her sobs died down, then she looked at me, tears still falling down her face, but a look of surprise on her face, and...No I was getting my hopes up. There was no way I saw love in her eyes.

"L-Link?"

"Yeah, it's me. Surprised?"

"I've been l-looking for you."

"Hey!You gonna introduce the rest of us to her too?! Or are you planning on keeping her all to yourself."

Sighing, I picked Corona up, causing her to cling to me for dear life. I walked over to my other selves, grinning as I heard Dread being dragged along and hiting a few rocks with an 'ow'.

"Corona, try not to have a panic attack, but... Meet the other mes."

She blinked at them, then her eyes went wide.

"Uh...Link, why is there three other yous here?"

"A sword I've been having to use ended up splitting me up into four different people. I'm the original, so my personality is completely intact, but the others...They've gotten certain parts of them."

"And...who is who?"

"The me in the purple is Vio..."

"Nice to meet ya."

"The other me in the red is...Well, Red."

"Sup?"

"And the final me in the blue is Blue."

"Not very creative there!"

"Can somebody put a gag on his mouth?!"

I saw a faint smile on Corona's face when Red said that, making my heart do a few backflips in my chest. I'd only seen her smile a few times in the last life that we were together in, and it made her seem more like the thing she was named after. Like all of the pain and suffering she'd been through had been washed away, like she was a gem somebody had dug up in a spot they least expected it.

"Oi! Link! Stop spacing out over your girlfriend there and let's find a spot to camp! It's getting dark!"

"Is she staying with us tonight?"

I looked at Corona, and smiled, making her raise an eyebrow at me. "So, do you wanna spend the night with us?"

She nodded, and I followed Blue and the others since they always managed to find the good spots to camp unlike me. Which sucked since they basically were me...

"The worthless garbage you're carrying Link can walk you know!"

"I think she deserves a rest Dread, unlike you."

"Who said she had to rest?!"

"I believe the world does."

* Corona P.O.V.*

I sat down next to Link, glancing every now and then at his other selves. It was confusing to say the least. Three other Links, each taking after one part of his personality. Well, Blue was definitly his lazier side, Red was his impatient and rude side, and Vio was his more soft and incontrol side. Too many Links, too many sides, and only one real Link. I don't think I'd be able to deal with them like he could.

"How's Dread been treating you? Still as horrible as ever?"

"Y-yes..."

"Will you quit telling people that Corona?!"

"That's it! Vio, gag him, please!"

"Where's his mouth though?"

"Good question..."

I held back a giggle at that, then the horror that I knew was Dread's mouth flashed into my mind. I was the _only _one who'd ever seen Dreadison's face, and he would've been a pretty attractive man if it weren't for his teeth, or I should say fangs. I was glad that he had the hood of his cloak up all the time other than that one, otherwise I'd faint from fear each time he did.

"So, Corona, you just wander around...Right?"

"Y-y-yeah... I-I've got no where to go...A-and Dread hates staying in one spot for more than a day..."

"Oh really?! I made us stay in one spot for more than a day!"

"I was there Dread, and that was only because you and Corona had been locked up."

"I hate that you're friends with someone who isn't scarred of me..."

"And I'm not leaving Dread, so get use to it."

I about laughed out loud at the two, something Link could always do whenever he was messing with Dread. I found it amusing whenever the two would start arguing, Link staying calm while Dread was ready to just blow up.

Suddenly, I shivered, and looked behind me, feeling like I was being watched from the bushes. Dread, sensing this, muttered a few words that should never be repeated in front of certain people, and finally transformed into a sword while I went to investgate.

The only thing I liked about Dread was his weapon form. A coal black short sword with jagged edges, blue vein like lines criss-crossing their way along the blade, and I knew that he could see thanks to the golden eye at the handle of the sword.

"Corona, what's wrong?"

"S-someone's there..."

"Wicked sword...Wait is that Dread?!"

"_**Of course it's me! Who else turns into a sword around here?! No one, that's who stupid!**_"

"P-please be quiet Dread..."

I walked closer to the bush, keeping my breathing in control despite the terror I felt. Who was watching me? I was suppose to be safe with Link wasn't I? And with three other people, somebody should've noticed anyone approaching.

Suddenly, there was a huge gust of wind, causing the Links to fall over, and I struggled to keep my footing. Next thing I knew, a pair of arms wrapped around me, and I saw a pair of red eyes, purple tinted skin, lilac hair, some sort of hat, a dark purple cloak, a purple tunic, and I relaxed a bit after seeing who it was.

"V-Vaati? What are you..."

"Shh, it's okay Corona, I said that we would meet again now didn't I? Well, this time we'll be seeing each other more often, little miss sun ring."

With that, I felt myself being lifted off the ground along with him, and my screams of fright vanished along with me into the night.

* Link P.O.V.*

"Ow...That hurt."

"I'm gonna kill him the next time I see him I swear!"

"Where's Corona?"

I jumped up the _second_ Vio said that, and looked around for any sign of her either crying or on the ground injured with Dread yelling at her to get up. But she wasn't there, then I remembered seeing Vaati grab Corona and just vanish. Oh no...

"Well, now we have another person to rescue from Vaati...And we need to do it and fast."

**She is his prisoner now**

**But how long can you contain the sun **

**Without it breaking free**

**And leaving time and time again**


	5. Chapter 4

**Three chances, three left**

_Chapter four_

* Corona P.O.V.*

"Let me go!"

"_**Hey! I'm getting a serious case of vertigo here! And if you really wanna see a sword somehow puke...**_"

"We're almost there you two, so please calm down."

I clung to Vaati, crying once again. He'd kiddnapped me, just took me away from someone whom I'd searched for for years on end, and who had done the same. When I first met him, he seemed too kind to do something like this, so why did he do it?!

I closed my eyes and tried to keep myself from screaming as I felt ourselves going downwards. Finally, I heard the sound of sandals hitting marble flooring, and my own sobs, as well as Dread's cursing.

"You can open your eyes now. We've just arrived at our home."

Wait...

'_Our home?! No no no no no no no... Don't let him be like _her_! Please don't!_'

I opened my eyes, and my jaw pracitcally hit the floor when I saw the room we were in.

We were on a balcony that led to a bedroom, and as he walked over, more and more of it was revealed.

At the west wall, a canopy bed with dark blue curtains and white silk sheets and pillows were made and looked very inviting. Three large bookshelves towered over me beside a window, each crammed with different scrolls and books. There were pillars along the walls, and dark blue curtains sheiled the room from the air coming from the balcony. A oak wood table sat in the center of the room, with a vase filled with red roses as the center piece. On the balcony itself were various flowers growing on vines around the railing.

'_Was this place made for the royalty?! How is this a home?!_'

"Do you like it Corona?"

"It's...I-it's too beautiful to partially belong to someone like me. B-but...W-what do you mean by o-our home?"

He chuckled, and set me down. Dread went back to his human form, then quickly ran over to the railing and puked over the edge.

"I feel sorry for whom ever that rains down on, because I can't see the ground!"

"Corona, it's where I live, but it's also where you'll live also with me. This here is your room, and it's not too beautiful to not be yours. If anything, you out shine it. Like the little sun ring you are."

"Hey! What are all these books for?! The weakling can't read!"

Did he have to say that to the guy who just captured me? Did he really?

"You can't read Corona?"

"N-no one's ever bothered to t-teach me."

"I'll start teaching you tomorrow. Now, you need to get some rest, and you might wanna change out of that dress, it looks like it might fall apart if you wear it any longer."

With that, he started towards the oak doors, then kissed my forehead.

"Good night my sun ring."

He left, and I sank to my knees, not knowing what ot make of this.

He's captured me, and yet he's treating me like...I'm a priceless artifact that couldn't be broken. And why take me away when he could've asked me when he got the chance if I wanted to stay with him?

"Hey stupid, did you put two and two together yet?! If not, get some sleep or I'm taking over the bed."

* Vaati P.O.V.*

'_I have her_

_I have her!_

_I have the woman who's been plaguing my thoughts for so long!_

_Thank you Goddesses_

_Thank you!_'

I smiled to myself, thinking of how much I'd enjoy living with Corona. Mainly focusing on the thought of teaching her how to read. Why no one tried to teach her, I didn't understand, but I didn't care at the moment. She was at my palace, sleeping in a room not too far from my own, and Link wasn't here to take her since they seemed to be old friends when I saw the two together. Now, there was only one problem to this perfect situation.

The way Dread was always treating her.

I'd have to find a way to prevent him from harming her, to stop him from insulting her. I couldn't turn him to stone, from the reaserch I did about sword spirits, most of the time whatever curse afflicts them, effects the person they're chained to as well. Poor Corona, having to be chained to him for so long. At least now I'd be here to stop him whenever necissary. And maybe, she'd start to love me for it. The trust she began to show me when I first stood up for her was what promised me that.

And once again, no one was around to stop that from happening.

* Link P.O.V.*

"Link! C'mon! We've been walking for hours! Who knows how far Vaati's gone off with her!"

"I can't let him take her just like that and you know it Red!"

"I*yawn* have to agree with him...That and she's kinda pretty..."

"Pretty?! C'mon there's something better than that you can say about her!"

"How about her being cute?"

The only problem about having copies of yourself; or maybe another one to add to the long list; is that they feel the same way about other people as you do. So that meant I had three rivals for Corona...Just great... Now add that to Vaati snatching her and then I have myself the worst day of my life.

My worry for Corona grew as we kept walking in the direction Vaati went. What was he doing to her? What would he do to her? Was he going to kill her, or do certain things to her? No, I had to push those thoughts away. If there was one thing Corona was good at, that was hiding. The second she got the chance she'd run and find a spot where no one would know where she was. They'd either have to be able to sense her, or know the signs of where she was. But what would he do to her before she did get the chance to escape from him? Would she ever get the chance.

The arguing behind me continued, and my worry was soon in combat with irritation. Annoying clones-98, Link- zip.

**He promises not to harm her**

**He promise to protect her**

**Does she believe him**

**Or does she not**

**Will she wait for a savior**


	6. Filler I

**A/N: I felt like doing some LinkxCorona, and this is before Link takes the deal. And this is also something I thought would be kinda cute since Corona doesn't really interact with people much, so of course she wouldn't know what certain things mean. Also, what do you think the ship for these two should be called?**

**Three Chances Three left**

_Filler One_

* Corona P.O.V.*

_**Meanings...**_

"Link?"

"Yeah?"

"What does a kiss mean?"

Link dropped the mug he was holding, his cheeks going red, and looking at me like I was crazy.

"Repeat that please..."

"What does a kiss mean?"

"_**Hellooo! Still stuck as a sword over here! Damn it! Corona, when I get out, you're dead meat!**_"

"Shut it Dread!"

Link sighed, and rubbed his forehead like he was thinking of something, his cheeks turning even redder.

"Well, there's three main kisses...And well...The forehead kiss means 'Stay safe' or 'Good luck' or even can be a way to say goodnight...What brought this on in the first place?"

"Zelda kissed your cheek, and I had a feeling that it meant something."

He gave me a shocked look, then he continued on teaching me each one. "A kiss on the cheek can be a thank you, or once again another way to say goodnight. Now the final one is only one that should happen with someone very important to you."

"Okay..."

"_**What are you two dimwits doing?!**_"

"I swear Dread, if I knew where your mouth was, I'd have it _sewn_ shut... Now, when you kiss someone on the lips, it means 'I love you'. But like I said, only do that one with someone special."

I stood up, and lightly kissed Link's forehead, hearing him let out a little noise of surprise.

"What was that for?"

"You said that the forehead kiss can sometimes mean 'Good luck', and you told me that you were going to get Epona back..."

"Corona, sometimes you're too cute for your own good..."

"_**Since when was she cute?! C'mon! Somebody help me change back!**_"


	7. Chapter 5

**Three chances Three left**

_Chapter five_

* Vaati P.O.V.*

"Corona, I'm coming-"

"Ahh! Stop it! P-please!"

"You moron! Look at what you got us into! Oh, I'm gonna punch you until I can't punch you anymore!"

"Quit it! I know I have a nosebleed by now! Please stop it! Ow ow ow ow ow! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Enjoy what time you have left you complete idiot!"

"CORONA!"

I slammed open the door, and summoned a large enough gust of wind to knock Dread off of Corona, whom was curled up on the floor, trying to hide any vital parts of her body from him. I could hear her sobbing, and I saw various bruises littered all over her, as well as a few cuts.

I rushed over to the crying girl, knelt down, and picked her up, trying to give her a small amount of comfort at least. She clung to me, her sobs slowly losing sound until they went silent, and the tears finally stopped falling.

"What brought this on from Dread?"

"I-I dropped the mirror...And it broke on his foot..."

"Dreadison..."

I looked around for Dread, but I couldn't see him anywhere, there wasn't even a sign of the chain.

"Where did he go?"

"_**I'm right here lilac boy!**_"

I looked at the braclet on Corona's hand, and I instantly noticed that in place of the gem was a golden serpent like eye, that appeared to be glaring at me.

"He went inside the braclet..."

"H-he does t-that w-when someone tries to do something drastic to him."

"I'll take the braclet off and chuck him over the side. You won't deal with him again."

"No wait don't!"

I reached for the braclet, but once I got close enough to touch, a searing pain was on my hand, and I pulled back. I looked, and what I saw surprised me. A large burn mark was on my hand, and it was smoking a little bit. That's when it hit me. Corona _was_ stuck with Dread, since the braclet couldn't be removed. She'd always have to deal with him no matter what. If the braclet was to be removed, the person would either have to be fire resistant, or a god, or extremely powerful.

"Does this happen everytime someone tries to take it off?"

"It's a lot worse when I try to do it m-myself..."

"_**Consider yourself lucky that your whole hand didn't catch on fire lilac boy!**_"

"Do you know of anyway to remove it?"

"_**Either Weak and whiny here dies, or the witch who sealed the two of us together dies! The former has a higher chance of sucession though, and it'd save me a lot of misery!**_"

"I believe that's enough out of you Dreadison..."

"V-vaati, your hand..."

"It's not as bad as it looks, I'll be perfectly fine."

She gave me an extremely worried look, then nodded and got up. I finally noticed what she was wearing as she did so.

She wore a simple long sleeved red dress with several silver bands on each arm. A small braid was on the left side of her face, and she had chosen one of the gold and rubie necklaces I'd picked out for her.

"Now, I say that you look like a royal right now Corona. And you said you didn't deserve to live in this kind of place. So, shall I take you to the study where we can start our lessons?"

"Y-yes..."

I gingerly took her hand in mine, and lead her to the study, smiling to myself as I made plans for Corona and I in my head.

_'I am the king of this castle, and once I break her out of that shell of her's, she'll be offered the chance to become Queen. Hopefully, she won't refuse.'_

* Corona P.O.V.*

"You're a very fast learner Corona."

"T-t-thank you."

"Why would you be teaching her anything lilac boy?"

"If I knew where his mouth was, he'd have a binding spell done on it..."

I picked up the book Vaati had been using during our lessons, and reached up to put it back on the shelf, back in it's original spot.

"Now Corona, do you maybe want to talk for a few minutes?"

"Uh...Um...Sure."

"Ugh, I'm gonna have to hear the two of you even more now aren't I..."

Vaati gave Dread a glare, then he turned back to me, offering me a polite smile. I felt warmth rising to my cheeks, telling me that a blush had decided to make it's way onto my face.

"So, do you want to tell me who chained you and Dread to each other?"

My eyes went wide, my heart rate increased, and I felt a lump forming in my throat.

"Corona, is something wrong."

I shook my head no, but too many horrible images flashed inside my mind. A dark room...Unbearable pain...Cold eyes glaring at me all the time...An expectation that I was forced to live up to...

I was trembling at this point, so many memories I'd pushed so far down breaking into the surface. My breathing became shallow gasps, my eyes darted around the room.

"Corona?! Corona! Look at me! What's wrong!"

"Moron! Did you have to ask her that?! Man, I'm gonna have to show you since weakling won't tell you!"

With a wave of Dread's hand, my vision began to blur. Then, everything faded to white.

* Vaati P.O.V.*

"Ugh...Ow, my head..."

I opend my eyes, and gasped in shock at where we were. An almost pitch black cell made of stone with bars on the door leting in a small amount of light. In the corner of the room, I heard sobbing, and looked over to find a small girl hugging her knees to her chest, crying her eyes out. She couldn't have been older than four or five, so why was she in a prison.

"V-Vaati..."

I looked over to my right, and saw a ghost like image of Corona next to me. Her eyes were filled with so much pain and saddness.

"Corona, where are we?"

"D-Dread sent us to my past...T-t-this is where I grew up."

"Then...Is that girl in the corner..."

"Y-yes...That's me when I was little..."

The cell door opened, and past Corona flinched, whimpering a bit.

"Get up girl. We're trying this again, and this time you _will_ kill it."

I looked at the woman who'd entered, and I noticed quite a similarity between her and Corona, except that her hair was braided completely, a more sturdy build, stone grey eyes, and her ears actually looked more hyrulian than Corona's smaller and less pointed ones.

That's when it clicked. Corona and this woman were two similar looking to not be related. But she was too old to be her sister...So that meant...Oh no...

"Vaati, t-that's my mother...Gelo Virgil, the 'Ice misstress'."

Her own mother had done this to her.

**He is learning more about her**

**Soon he will see the truth**

**That will make him watch her more**

**She may never escape from him now**

_A/N: To let you guys know, Gelo is one of the ways to say ice in italian. I wanted to pick a name that fitted who she was and her personality. So there, the more you know._


	8. Chapter 6

**Three chances, three left**

_Chapter six_

* Vaati P.O.V*

I looked at past Corona, watching for her reaction to her mother being the room. From the looks of it, she'd cried herself to sleep before she'd come in. Though if she didn't wake up soon, I could tell that something horrible was going to happen. Gelo looked irritated enough just _standing_ in the same room as her. If anything, I saw an emotion in her eyes that a mother should never feel for their child.

Hatred, pure uncontrolled hatred just for the one she brought into the world.

"I said get up! Can't you even hear me?! You're already a large enough failure, and by doing this you're only making it worse for yourself."

"_**Misstress, may I come out and see the kid you're chaining me to?**_"

"Yes, and do me a favor and wake her up!"

With a small poof of smoke, I saw Dread standing next to Gelo. For a minute, he seemed to be sizing little Corona up, but soon let out a noise of disgust.

"You're chaining me to this weakling?! She probably won't make it through the process! And yet you're going to try! Misstress, somedays you're just as insane as man who fathered this mouse."

"She's made it through the training process some how. Most likely out of pure luck. Just wake her up in any fashion you want. I could care less how you do it."

I looked at the present Corona next to me, whom was crying again. I could tell why. Her own mother had treated her this way, and had stuck her with Dread for whatever reason. Who would do this to their own child?! Who?! I know that I was called evil quite a lot, but if I was a father, my son or daughter would never see an inch of cruelty towards them.

I watched as Dread walked over to past Corona, and then he punched her, causing her to fall to the ground with a strained yelp. She opened her eyes and stared in terror at Dreadison, fresh tears streaking down her face.

"Does this moron even have a name?"

"Her father called her Corona, and the name's stuck to her more than her tears."

"Probably doesn't even deserve a name if you're doing this to her."

"It's not a punishment, I just need the perfect killer to fight for me. If she survives, she'll be able to be that. I not only need you to be her tool of destruction, but the one to frighten her into doing my bidding."

"Shouldn't be too difficult."

"S...ry."

"What was that brat?"

"I'm sorry..." Her words were strangled, like she was having extreme difficulty speaking. But speaking only earned her a slap from her mother, and a few insults involving words never to be said in front of a kid.

"Now get up! Today's the day you finally become my treasure, not my garbage! Say hello to Dreadison, for you might become very familiar with him very soon."

Past Corona shakily got up, and followed Gelo and Dread out of the room. The real Corona and I followed them, and stopped once they went into a different chamber.  
"T-that's enough. I don't want to relive this part..."

"The process they were talking about?"

"Yes, b-but at least before Dread drags us out, I-I can show you my father."

She began walking through tons of corridors, then finally stopped infront of another cell. Inside I could hear maniac like laughter inside, mixed with a bit of crying. I looked through the small window, and inside was a man in hunter's garb, with blood red hair, the same sea green eyes as Corona, as well as the same ears. His skin was much more darker in tone, and I all I had to do was take one look at him to see the Gerudo heritage in him.

"Your father was a Gerudo?"

"No, my great-grandfather was, but it showed up the most in my father, and a small bit in me. I-it's hard to see him like this..."

"How did he lose it?"

"W-when my mother was...T-training me...H-he walked in, and snapped."

Corona looked in the window, and I heard her father wail inside the cell.

"Corona, oh my little Corona, Daddy's sorry that he can't save you. Be strong for me...Hahaha, be strong..."

Corona looked away, and I held her. That echo of a wish, a father's wish to save his daughter. He couldn't save his daughter, not in the condition he was in. Not with the power that Gelo obviously had if she could chain a spirit to a person. So, he only wanted her to pull through for him, to survive for him.

"My little Corona...Where are you? Daddy wants to see you again...Where are you?"

Finally, everything blured into white, the sounds of Corona's father's sobs and laughter still in my ears.

* Corona P.O.V.*

I opened my eyes, feeling another wave of tears coming on. Did Dread have to make me relive all of that? Did he?! Just remembering it was horrible enough, but seeing it all again...Was too much for me to handle

"Corona..."

I felt Vaati wrap his arms around me, and I finally let the tears I'd saved for my past fall free. The pain, the suffering, the misery that I'd gone through all coming out in my sobs.

"How long did that go on?"

"Until I was eight when I finally escaped from there..."

"And you knew where your father was, and what he was like?"

"His cell use to be right next to mine, and when he showed a lot more of his sanity, he was my only comfort..."

Vaati kissed my forehead, and rocked me back and forth, and I felt myself being lulled into sleep. I rested my head against Vaati's chest, and he soon began carrying me back to my room. Surprisingly, Dread wasn't saying anything, which I was glad for.

He layed me down onto my bed, and he rested beside me. He sounded like he was humming a lullaby, finally helping the darkness take my conciousness.

Soon, I awoke to the sound of one of the moblin guards somehow speaking to Vaati, and it sounded a little...Worried.

"What do you mean he's here?! Don't just stand there, find him and stop him! He's not getting Corona! Never!"

**You've come to rescue her**

**But will she want to be rescued**

**Now that he knows too much**

**And is willing to comfort her no matter the cost**


	9. Chapter 7

**Three chances, three left**

_Chapter seven_

* Corona P.O.V.*

"V-Vaati, what's going on?"

"Nothing, just stay in here, and do _not _leave the room unless absolutely nescisssary!"

"O-okay..."

His cloak fluttering behind him, Vaati left the room, and I heard the familar _click!_ of a lock turning. I couldn't help but wonder what was going on, and why he had to lie about it. And he didn't need to lock the door, I would've stayed in the room, unless...

Was he trying to keep someone from coming in to get me? Who would even do that if this palace was in the air?

"_**Hey, is lilac boy gone?**_"

"Y-yes."

"_**Good, because we're breaking out. We've spent a few days here and believe me I'm sick of it. And get your old outfit, that one looks like filth on you!**_"

"But...The doors locked..."

"_**Pick the lock moron! And during this, I'm not coming out. We are **_**not **_**getting caught because of that damn chain!**_"

"O-okay..."

I found my old white dress, chainmail, boots, and my bag and shoved them in there. I also found my pocket knife and ripped at the skirt on the dress I was currently wearing, for I had a feeling I would be doing some running. Part of me didn't want to leave, but something told me that I had to get out of there quickly. Of course, if I didn't listen to the latter, Dread's fist would be my reward.

I put the scrap's of my current dress in the bag, found a hair pin in the jewerly box, and began picking the lock.

"_**You're keeping the things you're wearing?**_"

** "**U-unlike you, I-I can't always wear the exact same thing all t-t-the time."

Hearing the satisfying click of the door unlocking, I silently opened it, and looked around to see if any moblins that Vaati had lurking around. Happily having none in sight, I crept out of the room and through the halls, trying to find someway to safely get down to the ground and out of the palace, other than falling to my death.

Sneaking around the place wasn't easy, each time I heard foot steps I had to hide, and the heels I happened to be wearing were not meant for an escape attempt unlike my old boots. But I didn't plan on staying still long enough to put them on.

"_**Pssst, how long are we wandering around for weakling? Weakling? Answer me.**_"

I ignored him and continued walking, until we ended up in the courtyard, where I finally saw what I was looking for.

A pedestal for a portal. Just perfect. Just what I needed, and the symobls told me that it was ticket back down to solid ground.

I walked over, and the portal activated once I got close enough. Smiling to myself, I walked on through, letting it transport me to where ever it would take me.

When I opened my eyes, I was standing in a dense forest, no sign of a single person anywhere. Good, I didn't want to deal with one at this point.

"_**Woman, answer me right this instant! Have you finally lost your hearing?! Well, at least I don't have to hear your whining and your habit of being so weak to never fight your way out!**_"

Would he just shut up...

"_**Hellooo?! Damn, you're patheic. Ignoring me won't make me stop, and you know it! Or were you stupid enough to forget?!**_"

I hate it...

"_**That's it, you must be brain dead now. Or were you already before all of this?**_"

"Dread..."

"_**Finally! Holy hell, what is with you whiny?! A weakling, whiny, and now I'm adding brain dead to the list!**_"

"Get in your human form..."

"_**Huh?**_"

"NOW!"

A puff of smoke appeared in front of me, with a confused Dread soon in its place.

"What's the matter with you?! Now you're yelling at me brain dead?!"

Something inside me snapped. Years of anger and hatred finally being released all in one punch.

Soon Dread was on the ground, and his hood was off, showing his cross between feminine and masculine face, golden eyes, long red hair tied in a ponytail...As well as his mouth, which had jagged black fangs for teeth.

"What was that for...What's wrong with you..."

"I'm tired of it... _All_ of it. It's my turn to be the one in control now. So if you don't stop, I'll find a way to kill you, get this chain off, and melt down this braclet so you won't ever come back to torment me again. Now...Get up. We're leaving."

He looked at me in shock, and a small bit of fear. I'd had it, I'd officially had it. No more insults, no more beatings, no more torments. Now he would see the beast he'd help bring forth for all of those years. The one who wanted to get out but was trapped behind a glass heart. Well now that glass was replaced with stone and set it free.

"I said GET. UP."

Dread quickly got up, and followed me as we began walking. Now I was in control. He'd have to live in fear of _me _this time, instead of the other way around.

'_Who knew that this would feel so good...Who knew..._'

I wasn't weak.

I was strong.

I wasn't stupid.

I was just scared.

I wasn't whiny.

I was just sad.

Now it's my turn.

**She has changed for the worst**

**No more sweet little flower**

**Only a uncontroled storm**

**Filled with rage towards the one she will never be able to shake**


	10. Chapter 8

**Three Chances, Three left**

_Chapter____Eight_

* Link P.O.V.*

"Shhh! Pipe down! If he hasn't noticed us already, he will if we aren't quiet!"

"I think a moblin already saw us..."

"Thank you for telling us something that we already know!"

"_SHHH!_"

I kept sneaking down the corridors, keeping an eye out for what ever room Corona would possibly be inside. We'd already checked the dungeoun, the cellar, the north, east, and south wings, so all that was left was the west wing, which surprisingly didn't have a whole lot of moblins in it. The occasional one would walk by or be seen in front of a room, but that was it as far as that section.

"We don't know if she's even here!"

"For the last time, pipe down!"

"Looking for something boys?"

All four of us whirled around and saw Vaati glaring at us down the hall, not pleased at all to see us, but had a smirk on his face saying that he was enjoying the fact that he startled me.

I stepped closer to him, letting my anger show. "Where is she Vaati?"

"Now who might you be talking about?"

"Corona! Where's Corona?!"

"She might still be sleeping, so do you really want to wake her up?"

"Just tell us where she is!"

"Hmph. There's only one room in this hall that hasn't been tampered with as far as I know and..." Suddenly, he turned around, and that caused me to look as well. At the end of the hall, I could see the inside of a bedroom, and a few Moblins panicking and searching around like they were looking for something. No, not something.

_**Someone.**_

"WHERE IS SHE?! HOW DID YOU FOOLS NOT NOTICE HER LEAVING?!"

"Um, Link, I think that was Corona's room...And she's not there...So that means..."

"All in favor of trying to find her back on the ground?"

I don't think any of us raised our hands faster than that before...

"Then back to the ground we go!"

With my band of not so merry men in tow, I ran back towards the garden, leaving Vaati to rage at the moblins.

************************************************** *********************  
* Corona P.O.V.*

"Don't punch me for suggesting this, but how about we get a horse so that way we don't have to walk anymore?"

"I'm only going to hit you when you upset me, and the first chance I have, I'll get one."

"Great! Because take a look at the sign post. We're not too far from a ranch, and they might have a horse they wanna get rid of."

Sadly, Dread was right when he said that. I read it as best as I could, and sure enough, it said _Virgil Ranch._ Wait... Wasn't my last name Virgil due to my father's last name being the same thing? And he did once take me to his mother's ranch before Gelo locked the two of us up. And if this was the ranch I was thinking of...

"Woah woah woah! Slow down a bit Corona! What about that ranch is so exciting that you have to pick up the pace?"

"I know that place..."

I broke into a run and continued South until I came up to a gate, where an elderly woman was trying to get a horse through the fence.

"Excuse me, miss?"

The old woman turned around, and my eyes went a little wide at the resemblance between her and my father. The same dark red hair, the same green eyes, the same dark skin, but she looked a little more hyrulian. And...I recognized her.

"What can I do for you deary?"

"Um, would you happen to have known a man called Dane Virgil?"

"Why yes, that was my son's name before that witch snactched him and my granddaughter away. Why do you ask?"

"W-what was his daughter's name?"

"Corona, like the ring around the sun I do believe. Why are you aski- Wait... I can see it now..."

Her eyes went wide, and she rushed over to me and held me, weeping tears of joy.

"You're Corona aren't you? My little black bird! It's been too long! You've grown into such a lovely young lady! I can't believe it!"

I hugged her back, trying to figure out exactly what to do. I felt myself crying, but yet I was happy that I was back with my family.

My grandmother pulled back, looking down at me a bit due to a small difference in height.

"Where's your father? He's up to one of his old tricks again isn't he?"

"Dad's...Still trapped...I couldn't get him to leave..."

Her eyes soon filled with pain and greif, but she was still smiling at me.

"At least you're here now dear. You're safe and sound here with me. Now, let's get you inside, and you can introduce me to your friend there."

"I wouldn't exactly call us friends, more of victims of the same person."

"You can tell me about it inside. It's getting dark, and the nights have been freezing lately. You'll end up catching something if you stay out here too long little black bird."

I followed her, amazed by the kindness she was showing me. As she lead me to the house along with the horse, she told me of what life at the ranch was like, and how I would love it here.

_**She has found salvation**_

_**The love she's wanted for years**_

_**Will one man join her in it**_

_**Or will the other rip her away from it**_


	11. Chapter 9

**Three chances, Three left**

_Chapter Nine_

* Corona P.O.V. *

"Make yourself at home dear. We ate a little bit before, but I could fix you something up real quick. Do you want anything to drink?"

"Um, sure."

This was... Very strange to me. Mostly it was men trying to spoil me and offered me some affection, never a woman, much less a woman I was related too.

I sat down at the table, admiring the ranch house that my Grandmother lived in. Carved wood furninture covered most of the floor, with some small knick-knacks on the shelves and a few paintings on the walls, mainly of nature scenes. A staircase led up to the second floor where Grandmother had told me where the bedrooms were, and a hatch led down to the basement. Through the door behind me led to the kitchen, while I sat in the dining room, trying to comprehend that this was where my family had been living.

"Corona, do you like Venison stew? It's a favorite of your brother's."

"Her what?!"

My eyes went wide at what she'd just said, and I almost couldn't believe what she'd just said.

"Oh, right! I'm so sorry! Of course you don't remember Torm, you were so little the last time you saw him. Well, he still remembers you little black bird."

She grinned at me, and I let my mind wander off to my brother. What did he look like? Did he act like me? Did he hate me? Would he hug me and promise to never let me go the second he saw me? Was his mother Gelo too? If she was, how come he wasn't at the tower as well with me?

The door that led to the first hallway in the second floor opened, and I heard somebody rushing down the stairs. Finally, a boy my age ran in.

"Grandma, did you just say... Corona?"

His hair was red like my father's, his eyes deep green like my own, his skin with a farmer's tan. His build was very muscular, and I could see laugh lines on his face. He wore a brown vest over a long sleeved, white shirt, chaps, and very large boots. And for what ever reason though... He seemed very familiar to me.

"C-Corona? Little sis? I-is that you?"

"Grandmother, is this... Torm?"

His eyes went wide in surprise, then a grin over took his face. Next thing I knew, I was being twirled around in his arms, him laughing the entire time.

"I can't believe it! It's you!"

"_**Hold it there boyo! How do you know she's not pretending to be your sister?!**_**"**

"Okay, one, your bracelet talks?"

"Yes, it's getting him to shut up that's the trick."

"And two, Grandma said that the only time she would ever say your name when I was nearby... Was when you'd come home! Now about that bracelet... Is it enchanted or something?"

"_**Nope! I'm just connected to this thing! So gingy, you're looking at a sword spirit here, kinda stuck in a bracelet at the moment.**_"

"Don't call him gingy."

Much to my despair, Dread came out of the bracelet, crossing his arms and tapping his foot, acting like he'd found a new victim.

"I'll call you whatever I want."

"Fine by me, as long as it isn't late for dinner."

I could tell that Dread was a little shocked at Torm's comeback, obviously not having suspected that someone would do something like that other than Link.

"And if I called you that?"

"I still wouldn't care."

I giggled a bit at how flustered Dread was getting, loving every minute of this.

"By the way, I heard somebody mention Venison stew?"

"You can eat after your sister has some."

"What if I eat before she gets any?"

"I'm warning you, I may be getting on in my years, but I can still show you your place boy."

"You know I'm messing with ya' Grandma."

'_So this...Is what a family's like._'

"Say Corona..."

"Yes Torm?"

"Have you ever ridden a horse?"

"Uh...Not in this lifetime."

"Oh boy..."  
I stared at him, wondering what was wrong. Would he hate me for not ever riding a horse before? I never got to close to one, so how would I know?

"You aren't a proper version until you've been on the back of a horse. Would you like me to give you riding lessons?"

"You'd really teach me?"

"Of course! Besides, we need to catch up on some sibling time anyways. Teaching you how to ride a horse is the perfect way to do that."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

**A mage to obsess over her.**

**A warrior to love her.**

**A brother to care for her.**

**Will she choose one or two?**


End file.
